


Distraction techniques

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: His resolve melted the second Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him and let his hand slide down his abdomen to cup his flaccid crotch. His determination to resist the younger flew through the half-opened open window the moment Keiji leaned in, squeezing his groin slowly while his breath fanned over Kuroo’s lips. “Sit back and relax, Kuroo-san.”---Or in which Tetsurou is stubborn and Akaashi finds a way to make him change his mind.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Distraction techniques

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be roughly 1.5k words, you know?  
> Why am I even setting a word limit anymore?

Akaashi moved slowly behind the older. Long fingers gliding over broad shoulders, Kuroo only felt the other’s presence when Keiji massaged the stiff muscles.

“Good evening, Tetsurou.”

The salutation, breathed softly against Kuroo’s ear, sent shivers down his spine. The male had to close his eyes and lean his head back, drawn to the silky voice and the warmth of Keiji’s breath.

“Hi. Welcome home. I missed you.” with a tired but fond smile, Kuroo leaned closer and planted a warm kiss on the other’s lips, pushing his chair back from the table to face his lover better.

Using the given opportunity, Akaashi, undressed of his suit jacket, sat in Tetsurou’s lap and hugged his neck, long limbs clad in a white shirt hanging leisurely on his shoulders. He gave the man another kiss, to which Kuroo hummed in response, tired eyelids closing as he pressed his lips a little harder against Akaashi’s.

“Busy again, Tetsu?” the younger brunet asked, playing with the soft strands of Kuroo’s hair. The older could only sigh and nod defeated, golden eyes turning to the pile of textbooks and the brightly illuminated computer screen that provoked dread just by staring at it.

“It’s the last project for this month.” He groaned, pressing his head into Akaashi’s chest. “I hate it, who the hell needs monthly reports of this length? What are they doing with them? Reading them as bedtime stories for their kids?”

Keiji listened to Kuroo’s complaints with an amused chuckle. Endeared by his pout, he started to rub his scalp slowly and comb the messy strands of hair, soft fingertips gliding down to his temples and jaw.

“Take a break? 20 minutes of rest won’t make a big difference. You’ve spent the whole day working, haven’t you?” At the sheepish nod, Akaashi sighed then clicked his tongue in a gentle, scolding manner. “What did I tell you about staying in front of the computer for longer than a few hours, Tetsurou?” When Kuroo didn’t offer a response and only hid his face better against Keiji’s shirt, the latter rolled his eyes. “You’re taking a break now and you can’t say no.”

At that, Kuroo revealed his face, and Akaashi saw his thin eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “I can’t do that. I need to work. The sooner I start working, the sooner I finish and I-”

But he couldn’t end the sentence because Akaashi lifted his chin and planted a long, deep kiss on Tetsurou’s mouth. It was sweet, wet, tongues sliding together and warm breaths mixing. The older exhaled slowly, kissing his boyfriend for a bit longer before pulling back and breaking the kiss.

“Keiji, I need to go back to work, I ca-”

“I said you’re taking a break, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo could’ve protested, he really could. He definitely could push Akaashi away, look away from those lovely teal-blue eyes that glared at him so prettily, turn away, and continue working. He really, really could do that.

Oh, who was he kidding?

His resolve melted the second Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him and let his hand slide down his abdomen to cup his flaccid crotch. His determination to resist the younger flew through the half-opened window the moment Keiji leaned in, squeezing his groin slowly while his breath fanned over Kuroo’s lips. “Sit back and relax, Kuroo-san.”

And Kuroo knew better than to protest.

Pleased by the other’s obedience, Keiji resumed the kiss, pressing Kuroo into the fake, black leather of his chair. The other didn’t bother to push the man away, hands moving lower till he reached the other’s hips clad in black slacks. He squeezed the flesh and pulled Akaashi closer, relaxing at last and loosening the tension in his shoulders.

Keiji did a good job at distracting him, he’ll admit that. The way Akaashi’s lips molded with his, making his whole body warm up so quickly left goosebumps on his skin. Kuroo could only grip the younger tighter and pull him closer, losing himself in the warmth of the kiss.

“You’re wonderful.” He whispered breathless, parting from the kiss to inhale deeply. Hands still stroking the lovely hips, Kuroo smiled and looked up, lifting his head to nuzzle Akaashi’s cheek. Planting one last kiss on his lips, Tetsurou sighed, patting Keiji’s rear gently. “Thank you for the break, baby. Now I need to go back to work.”

He certainly didn’t expect Akaashi to laugh and push him back into the chair when the older tried to make him stand.

“You didn’t seriously expect me to let you go with only a kiss, did you?” Akaashi grinned gleefully and Kuroo didn’t know what hurt him more: the way his heart skipped a beat at the devious expression on Keiji’s face or the way his dick, now half-hard, throbbed when his boyfriend ground on it purposefully slow and hard.

“Keiji what a-are you-”

“I told you.” the other explained with a sweet smile. “I’m helping you take a break. Might as well relieve you of some cum along with the stress.”

Fuck.

Kuroo watched helplessly how Akaashi, with the grace of an angel, stood up from his lap, pushed the chair further away from the desk, and slid between Kuroo’s legs, kneeling on the ground. He watched and cursed through his teeth when he felt his dick twitching again, stimulated simply by the sinful implications of Akaashi’s position. Keiji only needed to spread Tetsurou’s legs, look him in the eyes and kiss the forming hard-on through the fabric of his pants and Kuroo already knew that he was fully hard.

“Look how excited you are.” Akaashi commented with an amused hum while unzipping the older’s pants and helping him take them off to his knees. “I’d say it doesn’t look like you really want to work, Kuroo-san.” He added with a mocking confused frown. “Or am I wrong?” And Kuroo hissed, hips twitching when he felt the warmth and the wetness of Akaashi’s tongue lapping at his clothed length.

“Keiji- fuck’s sake-” Tetsurou’s moan sounded almost like sulking. Akaashi seemed to take particular pleasure in mouthing at Kuroo’s dick through his underwear and mark the dark fabric with even darker stains with the help of his tongue, and that had Kuroo weak as fuck. “Don’t tease-”

“That’s not what you say when you tease me in bed, though.” The brunet responded casually, but still slid the wet underwear off, chuckling when the red tip sprung free. Kuroo whined again and tried to cover his red face, eyes drawn to the mischievous beauty seated between his legs.

“What? Will you tease me too now? Is this revenge, Akaashi?” he grunted, and the pout that formed on his lips made Keiji chuckle. Instead of answering, he simply took the pulsing length in his palm and kissed the red tip, tongue gliding over the slit. The said action made Kuroo gasp aloud and keen, hips bucking forward instinctively. “Keiji- Keiji- ah!” The younger’s tongue did wonders to him, it seemed, when Akaashi swirled it around Tetsurou’s head and sucked, lips wrapped tight around the glans.

“I’ll leave the teasing for later.” Akaashi winked after pulling back. “For now,-” he continued, leaning back in to lick the bead of precum that formed on Kuroo’s cock, to which Tetsurou whimpered. “-I have to make my lovely boyfriend relax.”

Tetsurou didn’t even have time to respond to those words that Akaashi tilted his head and took the hardened member in his mouth. Slowly, sucking on the thick erection and coating it in his saliva, he swallowed it till he felt the tip pressing at the back of his throat. Careful, Akaashi focused on the mind-blown expression Kuroo made and stared at him with innocent eyes, distracting himself from the slight discomfort he felt till he could adjust to it.

Kuroo, on the other hand, felt close to dying. Akaashi was powerful. Too powerful, with angelic eyes, soft blush spread on his cheeks and his devilish mouth full of his dick. So powerful that Kuroo, helpless to that erotic sight, apologized shakily before thrusting his hips and sliding his cock deeper into the warmth of Keiji’s mouth.

At that, the younger choked a little and his eyes widened, but he didn’t pull back. He spent only a few seconds staring at his beloved and readjusting to the thickness that occupied his throat. Then, closing his eyes and placing his hands on top of the older’s thighs, he lowered his head and began to swallow his cock again with rhythmical movements.

“Keiji! Fuck, fuck-” Akaashi took pride and pleasure in the way the male moaned his name. He knew Kuroo loved the way his dick slid down his throat, and to add to the stimulus, the younger moaned, long and slow, making the walls around Kuroo’s manhood throb. Kuroo, the lucky bastard, gasped shakily and his hips stuttered, thrusting again.

“You’re so fucking wonderful-” Tetsurou praised the younger, fingers gripping the short locks of black hair to pull at it and try to hold his head in place so that he could thrust freely. “Keiji, baby, your mouth feels so, so good… You’re so beautiful, so good, so perfect- Oh God-” The compliments kept falling from his lips as his head fell backward, eyes fluttering closed from the heavenly feeling.

Akaashi, dutifully focused on bobbing his head and swallowing the leaking cock, basked in the praises and the sweet moans Tetsurou made. His position didn’t allow him to look up and see it, but Keiji knew that Kuroo was on cloud nine, and pride swelled in his chest. He couldn’t smile, but to show his fondness, he let the throbbing dick slide even deeper, till Keiji’s face was impossibly close to Kuroo’s abdomen, nose buried in the soft curls of black hair at the base of his dick.

The office room inside their apartment was filled with Kuroo’s breathless moans and cries for Akaashi’s name, and the wet sounds the younger made each time he let his neck be penetrated. Akaashi could already feel that Tetsurou was getting closer to his release. Just a few more bobs of his head and he would have the older coming down his neck.

That’s why he stopped.

“Kaashi-?” Kuroo asked dazed, flushed face taking a confused expression when the younger pulled back, releasing the wet dick. “My love, w-why did you stop? Did I hurt you?” he added concerned, already bending forward to look at the younger better. The genuine worry in his eyes melted Akaashi’s heart and made him chuckle softly. He shook his head and kissed Kuroo’s palm when the other reached to cup his cheek.

“’m fine.” He murmured, hand sliding up and down the hard length and giving it a few rhythmical squeezes. Still perplexed, Tetsurou stared at him but nodded, keeping his palm on the male’s cheek.

Before he could ask why he stopped, Akaashi moved again. He continued to stroke the cock, hand quickening its pace while his lips wrapped around the tip again and sucked. The sudden wave of pleasure pulled another long moan from the older, and before he knew, Kuroo was already gripping on Keiji’s silky black hair. Akaashi seemed to like that because right after feeling his hair pulled, the male let his teeth graze the underside of the male’s dick gently, just enough to produce a slight burning sensation. The said action made Kuroo curse out loud and pull at his lover’s hair harder, cock twitching, and begging for more.

And once again, Akaashi pulled back, taking the member out of his mouth with a wet pop. Kuroo, almost fed up with the younger’s teasing, whined pitifully and panted, a begging look in his eyes.

“Keiji, please… Please don’t play with me.” he sulked bashfully, and the expression on his face sent arrows to Akaashi’s heart. “I need you, baby. Please let me come, you’re so good to me…”

“I’ll make you come, my love.” Akaashi finally responded, voice slightly raspy from the effort he made just a few moments ago. He smiled and kissed his lover’s inner thighs, and Kuroo stroked his soft hair with a quiet whine. “But I have a condition.”

“What condition?” Tetsurou’s voice sounded puzzled, then another moan followed when Akaashi dipped his head to suckle at his ballsack. “Akaashi- shit-”

“I just want-” Keiji explained, closing his eyes and still mouthing at his balls while his fingers skillfully worked his member. “For you to rest and stop overworking yourself.” Kuroo, still not getting the link between his working routine and his throbbing dick, only grunted and tried to thrust his dick, aching for more friction.

“W-what does this have to do with you blowing me?”

“Oh, it’s simple.” The younger smiled more, rubbing the leaking tip against his cheek. The sight alone was so provoking and arousing that Kuroo had to bite hard on his lip to stop himself from coming.

“If you promise to be more mindful of your rest, I’ll let you fuck my mouth freely, no teasing.”

Kuroo, whose head still floated, torn between the bliss and the torture of having his dick handled by Keiji’s sinful mouth and fingers, didn’t process the proposal properly. Not yet. Not until Akaashi spoke again.

“Deal, daddy?”

At that, Kuroo’s eyes snapped open, his full focus on the younger’s face and the devious smirk on his lips.

“What did you just say?” he asked, golden eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I said-” Akaashi rolled his eyes defiantly and took his time to lick and suck at the head again. Kuroo didn’t moan this time, gritting his teeth to swallow his groan and focusing on Akaashi’s response. “I’ll let daddy fuck my mouth if he promises to rest properly. Do we have a deal?” he finished, fluttering his eyelashes and kissing the damp slit.

Sly vixen. Kuroo thought with a large grin, much more focused now, watching the love of his life taking advantage of his weaknesses just to persuade him to do something so mundane.

God, he loves him so much.

“Fine.” Kuroo sighed with an amused eye roll. He tilted his lover’s cheek and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, then exhaled again. “I’m weak for you. Can’t say no to such a lovely offer.”

That was enough for Akaashi. Satisfied with the response he got, he settled between the male’s legs and gave the tip another kiss. Parting his lips open, he stuck his tongue out, patiently waiting for the older to take the reins.

And Kuroo did.

He fucked Akaashi’s mouth with passion. Fingers gripping his hair hard but still carefully, he thrust inside the hot mouth fast and deep. Each slide produced a loud and sinful grunt, every hissed curse sending shivers down Akaashi’s back. The younger could only mewl in return, eyes rolling after particularly strong thrusts that hit the back of his throat on point.

Akaashi, initially a teasing and seducing devil, turned into mush. He obeyed to Kuroo’s movements, green-blue eyes sparkling with need and desire as he stared up in adoration. When tears started to form in Keiji’s eyes, Tetsurou’s cock twitched and he knew his release was close. As a sign of fondness and appreciation, he found the other’s hand and tangled their fingers together, giving it a loving squeeze that Akaashi, with a fluttering heart, reciprocated.

“Look at you now.” Kuroo grinned wickedly, savoring the soft mewl that came from Akaashi. “Pretty baby. You just used the excuse of convincing me to rest, but you really wanted to suck me off, didn’t you, Keiji?” he taunted, but the grip on Akaashi’s chin was careful as ever. “So dirty, so sinful.” He clicked his tongue, feeling his breath hitch more. “So good to me…”

Thrusting rough but still with a touch of care, Kuroo kept pulling Akaashi’s face closer, making the younger keep his promise and let his lover fuck his mouth freely. Not that he minded, really. Because with each hard shove down his neck, Akaashi’s own dick twitched almost painfully, his lust making him lose his mind slowly. Still holding the older's hand, Akaaahi squeezed it again, and Kuroo, watchful over his lover’s reactions, squeezed back. 

When he came, Kuroo filled Keiji’s throat with thick, hot ropes of white and moaned his name aloud. Hips moving on instinct, Kuroo fell back on the chair he used to sit on, chest rising and falling as he panted, hoping to catch his breath. Akaashi, willing to pleasure his lover till the end, sucked and licked him clean, swallowing every bit of semen without complaining. And when he pulled back and wiped his swollen lips with the back of his hand, Tetsurou could only sigh and help him stand up before pulling him in his lap to kiss him.

“You’re something else, Keiji.” Kuroo breathed against his lips, a soft but euphoric smile blooming on his lips. He rewarded his boyfriend with sweet kisses and warm embraces, keeping him close to his chest. “You’re so good to me. Thank you so much for this, I really needed it.” He laughed in the dark hair and then planted another peck on Akaashi’s temple. “I love you so much. You’re perfect. You’re absolutely ethereal.”

The younger, who took his time to relax his throat and regain the ability to speak properly, smiled just as fondly and put his palms on Kuroo’s cheeks. They shared a long kiss, one that expressed their mutual love and affection, leaving them soft and satisfied in each other’s arms.

“I love you too.” Keiji quietly whispered, pulling back from his lover’s embrace and standing up from his lap. Stepping behind him, Akaashi once again put his palms on top of the male’s shoulders, then leaned lower till he could reach Kuroo’s ear with his lips and whispered. “But now I’m hard and you are busy, Kuroo-san.” He sighed, mocking sadness. “Guess now I’ll have to go relieve myself alone since you are so dedicated to your job…” Akaashi pouted, straightened his posture, turned around, and left.

And Kuroo, seated in his chair with his underwear pulled down to his knees, stared dumbfounded at the unfinished report, mind torn between his work and the lovely beauty who made his way to their bedroom.

Fuck it. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair before standing up, taking off his pants, and rushing after a chuckling Akaashi who watched it all from the corner of his eyes.

Work can wait. He had other, much more important stuff to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!💗  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
